


Prove It

by bellatrix (Sleepy_puppet)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, a tiny amount of MarkJin/JinMark, all members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_puppet/pseuds/bellatrix
Summary: Jackson was a normal person, with normal physical and mental health, his mind worked normally, with the normal patterns of memorizing things, logically thinking and so on.That was why he really confused when he woke up and found his head leaning against Jaebum hyung’s wide and gorgeous left shoulder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first work for this fandom and English is, unfortunately, not my first language so I desperately need someone to point out my errors :’(

For most people, Jackson was described as the closest personification of the sun: full of energy and bright. One of his friends, Mark to be exact, after drowning an enormous amount of liquor, swore that Jackson had ability to light up the darkest universe that ever existed, just by his present alone.

Jackson was very appreciated that. In fact, he did show that bright personality for the world. Because he thought it was simply an inappropriate act showing the world that he, in fact, was miserable. That was the reason why after having suffered from a severe injury right after winning a Silver Medal in the Olympics, he just smiled and said that he would retire at the age of 23 and coached fencing for the… Korean national team and for one of the most Korean prestigious universities, since he had not gathered enough confidence to openly talk about it with his parents, especially his father, who just happened to be his coach and came back to his homeland Hong Kong.

Mark definitely knew something, sometimes it was a pain for Jackson having such an observed friend like Mark, also Jinyoung and Youngjae were good watchers as well. (Jackson really needed to have new friends because those three always looked at him with careful eyes as he was made of glass when they thought that he did not notice)

Actually there was almost nothing to regret about his decision. It was basically a dream to every athlete. It just ended a _little_ bit earlier than expected, _hey at least you were a medalist – people said._ The thing was, inside Jackson’s head, there was a huge competitive bug which made him still wanted to wear his fencing suit, holding his sabre and screaming out loud when scoring. He was just 23, you know, this should be the time he was on the top of his career, traveling around for fencing tournaments.

It was not that he complained, because he also enjoyed the feeling of being close to his best friends (read: his second family). He was still loud and boisterous that barely reached to the boundary of arrogance to sensitive people. He acted like that, but he knew how to stop because he was sensitive too. He was a normal person, with normal physical and mental health, his mind worked normally, with the same patterns of memorizing things, logically thinking and so on.

That was why he really confused when he woke up and found his head leaning against Jaebum hyung’s wide and gorgeous left shoulder.

Mark was not insane, Mark was the most calm and sensible person in this world. He even deserved a medal for staying close to Jackson (read: practically sticking their butts together) for almost six years (actually they were friend for more than 10 years but they were pen pals for mostly 4 years due to the damn exchange programme of their secondary schools) without losing his mind. But Jinyoung – the one who has most innocent physical features but evil mind – was insane, and since they were low-key in love with each other but quickly denied when anyone mentioned about their heavily awful pinning gazes and longing touches towards each other. In one of their meeting, Jinyoung accidentally slipped that he loved to travel around and he was saving to buy a motorhome for overnight camping.

Those words came to Mark’s ears, and since Mark had nothing but money, he decided to buy one, which led to the situation of seven people squeezing into Mark’s motorhome, for a trip to a nearby forest which has a beautiful lake so they could swim and have dinner (most of them are takeaway food from their favorite restaurants but who cared), then sing (Youngjae’s opinion, bless the child’s soul), then look at full of stars night sky (for two chessy balls called Mark and Jinyoung) and  finally end up falling asleep in their tents. That was the original idea.

Jaebum, after a training course in the US to be fully certificated in music production and song writing, returned to Korea. When Jackson found him in International Incheon Airport, the older was trapped between Jinyoung’s arms and the devil almost cried because his best friend finally back to mother land.

Jaebum was practically being transferred from Jinyoung, to Mark, to Youngjae, to Bam and Yugyeom’s arms. Jackson was there, too, but suddenly he just did not want to appear just because he did not want to face with Jaebum. He really did not want.

Jinyoung after their union party, dragged Jackson into the kitchen of Mark, whispered to him:

“Jae hyung was very upset because you did not show up. Actually he just wanted you.”

In Jackson’s opinion, Jinyoung was definitely in hallucination. No. Jaebum hyung was just upset because one of his closest friends could not pick him up. just that. No more.

But Jackson just shrugged and came back with the maknaes. They were screaming to the point of nearly fight, but that happened every time they had a Mario Kart tournament. On the other side of Mark’s living room, on the sofa to be exact, sitting Jaebum hyung and Youngjae, the younger boy were drooling into the elder’s shoulder. Yeah, Jaebum’s hyung shoulder already has its own fandom.

According to Jackson’s memory, Jaebum was not much of a cuddle person. He definitely did not like to have skin ship or something, and if those moments had happened, Jaebum was the one who started. Contrary to Jackson, the younger could not survive without hugs and kisses. So the image of a soft Jaebum with Youngjae, the taller’s arm snaked around the shorter made Jackson’s heart ache. But he quickly reminded himself that was none of his business.

At about 11 pm that night, everyone left Mark’s, except Jinyoung. Jackson was not surprised at all, he sent the devil a wicked smile just because he could, and received a hard shove as a goodnight.

It took about half an hour from Mark’s place to Jackson’s. Since it was a very lovely weekend, Jackson just decided to walk. There was nothing to worry about; the area was well lit with jam-packed streets. So he looked at Jaebum with his wide and brown eyes when the elder told him that he would walk him home.

“No, really. I’m fine. You don’t have to worry. I wear contact lenses and I do not drink too much. You should go with Youngjae, the boy need help. Look, he is sleeping in standing position.”

Before Jaebum could speak anything, Jackson successfully caught a taxi and then pushed the sleeping boy and his hyung into the car. He kissed the unconscious boy’s left cheek loudly and wave to Jaebum.

“Goodnight, hyung.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you just stop making heart eyes towards Jackson-ah? It’s disgusting.” Jinyoung turned his head from the front seat, next to Mark to look at Jaebum, who had just switched his seat with Yugyeom (read: bribe and blackmail the giant maknae) for almost five minutes when they stopped at a gasoline station (because Bam needed to pee and Youngjae was hungry) so that he could sit next to a sleeping Jackson.

Jaebum snorted, “I saw you and Mark kissing like there was no tomorrow when the children were in the toilet. You have no shame.” His hand rested in Jackson’s solid rock and glorious thigh. The younger used to complain about his _elephant legs_ and how those _elephant legs_ made he looked shorter but Jaebum found them _gorgeous and breath-taking_ and the small gap between their heights was cute.

There were only three people awaked: Mark the driver, Jinyoung and Jaebum. The other four namely Jackson and the maknaes were quickly fallen asleep since they were to hyper from the start of their trip.

“As much as I love you, JB, but Gaga was like my younger brother and he even had his own room in my parents’ house in the US. Fix your problem with him before I lose all of my control and skin you alive so that I could wrap a blanket around him and feed him hot chocolate. He has been through too much recently.” Mark spoke up and Jaebum almost, _almost_ jumped because of the suddenness. This was the first time that Mark said such a long sentence.

“No offence Jae-hyung. But I am with Mark.” Jinyoung the traitor added, totally avoided their life-time friendship but Jaebum said nothing, because Jinyoung officially lost his best man position in Jaebum’s wedding. Specifically, Jaebum tried really hard then miserably failed at the task of not processing an image of Jackson, cladding in a white tux standing opposite to Jaebum in the church, his small but strong left hand in Jaebum’s hand.

Jaebum was zoned out because the air in Mark’s vehicle was a little bit cold but Jackson’s bleached blond head was leaned against his shoulder and it smelled amazing with a hint of strawberry and something slightly musky and _Jackson_. Besides, the younger boy was wearing a green sweater and he looked so warm, so soft that make Jaebum wanted to cuddle with him forever.

Jackson woke up when they pass the camping site’s gate. At first, he scrunched his nose, which Jaebum found endearing and then covered his mouth when he were yawning (Jaebum found this action cute, too) and then stretched his arms in opposite direction.

Okay Jaebum found Jackson and everything about him cute and endearing and sexy and beautiful, all at once. But we would not admit though because Jinyoung would use that to blackmail him, force him to buy the younger books that had ridiculous titles.

“Jaebum hyung?”

Jackson looked at him with his irresistible puppy eyes which always made Jaebum sigh in defeat and let the younger do whatever he wanted. The power of Jackson eyes somehow increased exponentially each time Jaebum looked into his eyes and Jaebum was deeply drown into the dark orbs.

“Yes?”

Jaebum got himself together, ignored Jinyoung’s mocking snort, and titled his head towards Jackson, silently showed that he was listening.

Jackson opened his mouth, but no words came out, they just looked at each other and the atmosphere become awkwardly silent, until the maknaes woke up and start blowing up:

“Oh my god! There must be a festie, look! The last time we were here the place has few people only, mostly elders.” Bam excitedly pressed his slightly swollen face into the glass. “Morrrrrk, drive slower a little bit please, seems like they are making a stage. I want to have a closer look.”

Mark huffed in annoyance.

“You could have more time if we hurry up to our spot and after making your tent, you are free.” Replied Jinyoung the hen mother. Ah, Jaebum really missed the time when he could make a hyper and talkative Bam silent just by his stare, his glorious old days. Because despite of cold and arrogant and badass impression strangers might have about him, Jaebum was a soft marshmallow. Besides, he only had six friends who he guarded viciously, one of them was Jackson.

Honestly speaking, Jaebum had no idea since when he fell for Jackson, when he realized his felling for the Chinese; he was already too deeply in love. He told himself that Jackson was only a close friend, a very loud, high-pitched voice when speaking but seductively husky when rapping and singing. But then the soft spot he developed since their first meeting turn into favouritism and something that even Jaebum was afraid to put a name for it.

He really was not upset and bitter about Jackson has not showed when he came back to Korea. Jackson might not be a celebrity but he was not invisible, either. Jackson represent for his country, Hong Kong media even called him The Fencing Prince so when Jaebum read the new that Jackson had a severe accident and had to stop his athlete career, Jaebum almost went mad because he could not being close to the boy to comfort the boy. The world of the Chinese actually quite simple, half of it was made of his family, friends, music, organic green tea and the other half was fencing.

Jaebum tried every way possible to reach Jackson, he bombarded Mark and Jinyoung with tons of emails to ask what happened, inbox Jackson in Twitter, Kakao Talk and Line, email the younger but received no reply. Their distance at that time was a half of the Earth’s circumference.

It turned out that a there was a small EDM concert and it was ticket free so all of them decided to go, have a look and get loose. The original plan of having a silent, quiet, away from noise was swept away. After the concert, the staffs did not immediately unsettling the stage and turn it into a dancing floor for energetic youngsters the rest of the night, include the Bam and Yugyeom.

Youngjae was back to their tents, waved goodnight before the concert ended because of exhaustion. The two maknaes, as aforementioned, decided to debut a dancing unit right in the stage. Mark and Jinyoung was out of sight and Jaebum was a thousand percent sure that they were snuggling under a tree and doing stuffs that he really did not wish to know.

Five down, there was only one left. Jackson.

Jaebum took his phone from his pocket and turned on the screen. He would called Jackson to ask where the younger was. But there was almost no signal in their camping site and Jaebum’s chin jutted out in irritation. He was fully aware that Jackson was a grown up man and there was nothing to worry about, but still.

Jaebum walked from their tents but only find a snoring Youngjae. After cover the younger with a comforter to make sure that he would not catch a cold the morning after, Jaebum decided to try his luck at the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was really good today, so Jackson decided that those kids (they were younger than him) deserved to finish their training section earlier.

“Good job, please return your gears back. See you tomorrow!” Jackson blew his whistle.

The kids recently had done very well, and Jackson was very proud of them and a little bit of him because it might not the end. He fished his phone from the left pocket of his sport pants, since he had a hobbit picked up from his father that was put his phone in the flight mode to avoid unexpected distraction.

There was almost nothing, except the email from Chrome Hearts that he was a very frequent customer announcing that his saving points were enough to be upgraded to the next class. Suddenly he thought about Mark, since they had an unsaid tradition that they will have a set of couple items that screamed _best friends forever_ when they wore it.

Since Jackson went to Korea, he made friend with a lot of people and was joke to be a very promising candidate for the position of Minister of Foreign Affair just because he could talk about everything with everybody. Even the grumpiest human that ever walked on earth namely Im Jaebum (according to a not decent person namely Park Jinyoung) ended up being one of Jackson’s closest friends.

Jackson had a lot of couple items with Mark, as their sixth anniversary would come in the end of the year, which were almost six months ahead, but he still wanted to have a look. He already had an idea of couple necklaces but he still needed to come to the shop for materials and decorations.

Beside Mark, he also have couple items with other boys. He had couple leather bags with Jinyoung, which were buy in their trip to Canada. He also have couple watches with Youngjae for the younger’s birthday. With Yugyeom the giant prankster, they usually went out buying shoes together. He did not need couple item with Bam Bam because the lanky youngster was his favourite to treat, which is Jinyoung’s favourite topic to pick because Jackson only treated him TWO TIMES.

About Jaebum hyung, sadly, they did not have any couple items. Four years and they had nothing. Maybe Jaebum still not opened for Jackson yet.

“Jackson oppa?” there was a gentle tap on his shoulder and Jackson jumped because he was completely zoned out, paid no attention to his surroundings.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry.” He turned back to face with the girl, Momo. She was one of his students and he told of them that when training time was over they should not called him _son-saeng-nim_ because it sounded awkward and too old for him. “I remember that you want to talk to me after the training session. Do you want to go to my office?”

“oh no no!” she raised both of her hands and blushed. “uh. I’ve just… well because you know you are cool and mind and funny … uh… and you are not officially as a teacher of the school so by law it is totally legal that you can…”

The girl flushed and then closed her eyes, gained her composure and then looked at him in the eyes:

“can you go out with me?”

After throwing the bomb, Momo collapsed and sit down, hands on her head.

Jackson was so shocked that he could not form any word. He knew that he was attractive, although not enough to Jaebum hyung. But overall, he received lots of compliments and of course he politely declined a lot, too. The thing was that he never thought about receiving a confession coming from someone he only saw as his _dongsaeng_ , and more importantly, his student.

“Please say something.” The rim of the younger’s eyes were red.

“I’m sorry, my dear.” Jackson breathed out. “I am appreciated but I can’t.” he put his index finger against his lips, as a sign for her to listen carefully and not talk back for further misunderstanding.

“I am not into girl. That’s the point. You are lovely, please don’t be upset.” He gently rubbed her hair.

The girl rubbed her eyes. “do you just say said to make me feel less sad?”

“No no, I am telling you the truth. But I guess I just can’t go grab a boy and then kiss him to prove that I am not into girls, right?” Jackson smiled. “And considering that nowadays that people just like to do unexpected stuff, so it might prove that I am a jerk who likes going around and sexually harass people by kissing them.”

“I believe you now. But I am glad because you do not lie to me.” Momo’s eyes were a little bit red, but at least she did not cry, and this was important to Jackson because the last thing he wished right at the moment is a teary girl. He did not deal well with tears.

“Okay, anything you want to tell me?” the young man asked.

“Oh no, I guess I am done, I will go now. Have a good day, Jackson-sunbaenim.” The girl bowed and then ran out.

Jackson hoped his entire job in the university sport center for the day is done. He unlocked his phone and sent a message to Bam to ask if he had finished his study at library, because recently the younger had whined to him that he would to have midterms for 4 subjects in the following week and he really had no time to eat anything except unhealthy instance noddle cups and fast-food. So to shut him up, Jackson usually brought the youngster meals and then the youngster ended up crashed into his bed, totally forgot his studying.

But what Jackson could say? Since he did exactly the same things when he was in college, which was not caring about his study until exams and deadlines had been all lining up straight to the end of each semester.

Bam Bam’s reply came very quickly, of course he was quick doing everything that was free for him. Jackson rolled his eyes and snort fondly as if he was facing with his favourite dongsaeng.

**_@Babybam:_ ** _pick me up pls! m starving :’(_

Jackson shot him another messenger while going to his locker

**_@Jackson-ie:_ ** _i’ll gather u at the lib entrance after showering_

Since Jackson had the tendency to sweat a lot, so he always showered after training or coaching. in his sport bags he always brought along his colognes (some three bottles with different scents just because he can) and mini samples of shampoo and shower gels. Those samples, if they are gifted one, are various in scents, but if they were bought, they had only one scent, which were berries and strawberry made most of them.

Actually Jackson was not fond of strawberries, to be exact, but he was fine with it. He just happened to buy them because there was a time when Jackson and Jaebum hyung sitting next to each other whilst watching a sap movie that Jinyoung insisted five of them (hyung, Jackson, Youngjae, Bam and Yugy) and Mark must see in case that they still wanted to be friend with him.

Jackson vividly remembered that event happened right after five minutes into the movie, because he had a very good memory.

_“You ate strawberry before coming?” Jaebum hyung asked him, he was pressed into Jackson, his body heat radiating because there were four grown men with the average height of 177cm squeezed into a three-seat sofa and Jackson felt a little bit light headed._

_“No?” Jackson whispered back, a little bit confused. “I haven’t eaten any fruit today.” But then he slowly added. “Oh it might be my body wash. I was given a sample to try when I was heading home earlier.” Jackson could not stop rambling because he had a tiny minor crush in hyung so he tried to talk with him every chance he got._

_“It smells very good. You smell very good.” That all hyung said before titling his head a little bit toward Jackson’s neck and he almost squirmed since he could feel something like hot breath ghosting over his bare skin._

_He could not help but the corner of his mouth lifted, redness probably spread all of his face and ears but thank god the light was off so that no one could see._

_The only thing that Jackson’s brain capable to process at that moment, was could hyung hear his heart hammering in his chest?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but it looks like a filler chapter. I am also sorry because of my latency and procrastination. From now on I will try to update as frequent and fast as possible. Really thank you for the kudos and views, I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson was definitely become quieter and that was an understatement because he was totally silent, which was one of the things that Jaebum did wish from the past, because when they first met, Jackson was practically talking with his broken Korean but still fast as the speed of light, which really annoyed the hell out of Jaebum.

But now, when he knew Jackson better, he just wanted to hear the younger’s voice forever. Things could be good or not good when Jackson voiced up, but when he did not say anything, it was really bad so brace yourself for the worst.

Here he was, sitting in his chair in a studio, facing his laptop and listening to the still-not-finished-yet version of “Prove It”.

The song had been edited many times, because according to several people, it was too sensual for human sake. Jaebum wrote it almost one year ago, in a lonely night that he had lived in the States, with a short reply from Jackson: “I’m fine, it is just an accident.” And no emojis added.

_At first, Jaebum thought about hiding it but then another devil that was mentally born in the same fetus with Jinyoung namely Jooheon accidentally find out when he borrowed Jaebum’s laptop and insisted that it must be included in his debut mini album._

_His smile twisted in a sickening way: “You are so whipped to the point of incurable, Im Jaebum.”_

_Jaebum scolded, “Fuck away.”_

_This was a very wrong reaction, because Jooheon’s eyes glinted. “Everyone who are friend with you could realize that this song is for the one and only Jackson Wang from the first ten seconds.”_

After several attempts to make the lyric become less chessy, the song is almost perfect, if the bridge could be a little bit longer, but he needed to work this out with his crew, not alone.

So, Jaebum took out his headphone and decided send an email to notify people in his crew.

_He found Jackson sitting in a swing near the lake, the younger man still clad in his green sweater, and his hair looked fantastic reflexing pale light from the moon._

_“Hey.” He touched Jackson’s back and felt the muscles tensed, but when the boy turned his head to see that was Jaebum, he relaxed._

_“hello, hyung. I thought you were enjoying yourself at the party.” Jackson smiled, and then move to a side of the swing, gently guided Jaebum to sit next to him. After Jaebum comfortably sat in the swing, he push his legs a little bit._

_“I had fun.” Jaebum sighed, finally had time with his favourite person._

_Jackson did not say anything, he just leaned into his side. “yeah, i know that’s not your type. You looked exhausted, you should go to sleep now.”_

_“So do you, Jackson-ah.” Jaebum put his hand in Jackson’s knee, the one that was injured. “How about this?  Are you okay? It is hurt?”_

_He still wanted to asked more, but those question which was “Why don’t you call me?”, “Why don’t you answers my calls?”, “I’m fine, fine what?” but those question clogged in his throat and Jinyoung had given him a small talk of thing that should not metioned when talking to Jackson, so he shut his mouth._

_Jackson touched his hand, small index finer traced along his fingers._

_“I’m fine, I am having my physical therapy and uh, stuff. It’s okay, but when it’s cold it hurts a little bit, just a little bit.” He paused, “and I still be capable of running, but not racing.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“it’s not your fault. It just my body ages sooner than I expect. Really, you don’t have to worry, hyung.”_

_The night was a bit chilly and honestly speaking, spending time with a bunch of people dancing and screaming at the fest was undoubtedly warmer than sitting near the lake with just a hoodie and maybe a thin body shirt._

_There was a wind blowing, made all the leaves moves and created sounds contradicting to the silent. Jackson shivered and Jaebum before he could release what he was doing, snaked his arm around the younger man’s waist and pulled him close._

_Jackson tensed because of the sudden movement, but he quickly relaxed, then tugged closer, leaned his head against the taller’s junctions between his shoulder and neck._

_“Thank you.”_

_“You know that you could always go talk to me, about everything you want,” Jaebum tightened his fingers curling around the younger’s shirt “Just like our old days, okay?”_

_Jackson sighed and jaebum took it as his answers, even he really didn’t have any idea that was yes or no. but it didn’t matter because Jackson was closed to him, once again._

_“I think we should head back to our tents.” Jackson fished his phone from his pocket and unlock the screen just to see time. “forget Mark and Jinyoung-ah, Youngjae was definitely death to the world, do you want to go collect Bammie and Yugy with me?”_

_“Yeah.” Jaebum didn’t need to think twice if that was Jackson’s offer. Of course he would go with the younger boy._

Jaebum snapped back to the reality, his phone buzzed, on the screen there was a reminder of his lunch with Jun.K, a hyung that he respected and adored very much.

Friday night was to chill, for both the hyungline and the maknaes, because Jinyoung’s logic was instead of seeing those three had drunk in a frat party at any house of their fellows, he’d rather let them drink and then sings stupid songs, bonus with unexpected nudes  at his own house. Typical mom even though he was the one who started all the pranks especially towards Yugyeom.

Jaebum was in the kitchen, prepared the food with Jinyoung when they reveived a phone call from Mark, announced that he and Jackson would be late because those two always having some sort of business together, and Jaebum felt jealous sometime, (a little bit, he bit back to Jinyoung’s amused smirk) but he didn’t dare to ask because he knew the answer was “bro stuffs” – Mark and Jackson declared themselves as _bros before hoes_. The maknaes also said that their bond was similar to Jaebum and Jinyoung, but more lively and louder because JJ Project were two _80-year-old grandpas loving lying next to each other and reading books_.

He also said that would be nice if Jinyoung could store them some food (Jaebum rolled his eyes, Jinjoung would fight with Satan then gloriously win and comeback just to cuddle with Mark for five seconds). Jinyoung pick a freshly washed strawberry, took a bite and then released a satisfied moan as Jaebum’s crunched his nose in disgust.

“What?” asked the younger, his face masking faux innocence.

“No.” Jaebum replied shortly, he was using a spoon to stir melted chocolate. Jinyoung finished his strawberry and then take another one, this time he dipped into the chocolate Jaebum was stirring and offer the elder. Jaebum hummed as a small thank.

“Since there are only two of us. Let’s talk about adult’s problem, or you and Jackson-ah love life.” Jinyoung looked at him, Jaebum tried very hard not to blush, but his ears betrayed him and Jinyoung knew Jaebum too much for his own sake.

“Ah, I see.” He mused. “You aren’t ignorance and…” he paused for a while, seemed like he trying to find the right word “and denial as you used before. Tell me, why? Something changed when you were in the States?”

Jaebum hated talking about this, about his feelings in general. But this was Jackson he cared about a lot, and he understood Jinyoung, which meant he must revealed some of his secrets to trade for information or advice from the younger.

He considered lying, but his brain quickly tell him that Jinyoung traded his school years and study as twice as a normal person to have a dual degree on Psychology and Literature, working as a kindergarten teacher unfortunately didn’t blunt his sense.

“My mind had changed when I heard he had accident. When I tried to contact Jackson but he distanced me.” Jaebum cracked a sad smile. “Jackson, he is not a child as everybody sees him, he is actually very responsible and matured. It is just he chooses to smile instead of scolding when people make fun of him, and brings the positive spirit wherever he is because he doesn’t want his mood affecting others, completely contradicting to me.”

Jaebum was absolutely aware that he was opening himself up, but that was a lesson Jackson had taught him since the very first days of their friendship, in order to build up a relationship and strengthen it, even it had lasted almost half of his life.

“Being with him, it’s different to all of people I used to be with, romantically or not.” Jinyoung nudged him, encouraging him to continue, “It is exhilarating but comforting at the same time, like everything now is in their right places. So I think why don’t give us a chance?” feeling so embarrassed, Jaebum lighted speech by stating a universal knowledge, “besides, Jackson is quite pretty.”

He really didn’t expect this, but Jinyoung suddenly pulled him into his embraces. “oh Jaebum-ie,” Jaebum’s hand tighten because Jinyoung maybe too comfortable and forget that he was still older, and Jinyoung somehow sensed it, “Jaebum-ie hyung,” he smoothly added. “I’m so proud of you.”

Their hug longed for a few seconds, they separated before feeling too awkward because both of them are clearly highly aware of their personal space. Both comeback to their task, dipped strawberry into chocolate and stored them in the fridge for dessert.

“And Jackson is not quite pretty, I have eyes too you know, he is beautiful.”


End file.
